


Hopeless Souls

by DeanHanel



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: ALL THE PLOT, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, No Sex, SoMa Week, Why wasn't this canon?, Without the week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanHanel/pseuds/DeanHanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul loves Maka. Maka loves Soul. So why can't they figure it out? Will they ever be together, or is the situation truly hopeless?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cool guys don't crush on their meisters.

Soul slowly opens his eyes, seeing the ceiling of his living room. Why was he sleeping in here? Oh, that's right. That movie Maka brought home. He must have fallen asleep while they were watching it. He moves to stand up, but finds himself anchored to the couch by Maka, who seems to have his left arm in a death grip, still asleep herself. He tries to pry himself loose, attempting to not wake her up, but he can't do it. It looks as if he'll have to wake her.

 _What a shame,_ Soul thinks. _She's so cute when she's asleep._

No. Stop it. Cool guys don't get crushes on their meisters.

"Maka! Wake up!" He says, shaking her with his free arm.

She jumps awake, immediately relinquishing his captive arm.

"What's going on? Are we under attack?" she says, stumbling over words spoken by a half woken mouth.

"No, you wouldn't let go of my arm."

"Oh. Sorry about that," she says, blushing.

Truth be told, she hadn't seen the entirety of the movie, either. After Soul had fallen asleep, she wondered what it would be like to fall asleep in his arms. Unfortunately, the best she could do was latch on to his arm. She did fall asleep, though, and what a blissful sleep it was. But Soul is an idiot. He'd never notice her. Especially not with someone like Blaire constantly around.

"I'm hungry. We got anything left to eat?" Soul asks.

"A little, but I wanted to save that for dinner. Do you want to go out, instead?"

"Yeah, sure. Hurry up and go get ready, though, I'm starving."

"You should clean up a bit yourself.""Nah, I'm good like this."

"Soul, do you know how many times people mistake us for a couple? I don't want people thinking that with you looking like a slob. At least go change clothes."

She gives him a hard stare he can't possibly stand up to, and he gives.

"Fine. But hurry up, I need to eat something," he says, walking back towards his room.

Of course she doesn't want people thinking they're a couple. Why on earth would she ever be interested in him? The whole situation is just hopeless.


	2. Tsubaki's advice

It's quiet this morning. Not many people are out at this hour, as most adults are at work. One of the perks of being a kishin hunter team is lots of off days without mobs of people to deal with. Soul and Maka walk slowly down the street to a nearby coffee shop, silent for a long while. Soul is the first to break the deafening silence.  
"Do people really mistake us as a couple that often?" he asks, trying not to show his curiosity.  
"You'd be surprised. Most people look at you like my dad does, too," Maka replies, not questioning Soul's sudden interest. Apparently his acting worked.  
"I wonder what they see in us..."  
They walk silently for the rest of the trip. After a quick stop at the coffee shop, they start their walk back home as awkwardly as the trip there was.   
It's been like this for months now. Soul has long since stopped the stupid shenanigans and idiocy Maka loved about him, instead showing nothing but his insufferable "Cool guy" act. She hates seeing him like this. It's almost as if he's depressed. Could it possibly be... no. Of course not. He'd never look at her that way. Not with her flat chest, and childish pigtails. How could he ever love her?  
Maka had been acting different, too. Soul couldn't quite put his finger on it, but she'd given up on something recently. Perhaps she was interested in a guy. Maybe one of the underclassmen, like Akane. It definitely wasn't Soul, though. He's such an idiot. Maka would be interested in the smart guys, not him. Soul hates to think about Maka liking another guy, but he hates her acting all deflated like this, too. Maybe he could have Tsubaki or Blaire talk to her.  
"What do you want, Black Star?" Maka asks suddenly.  
The blue haired ninja suddenly falls onto his face in front of them. Tsubaki lands gracefully beside him, having gone undetected unlike her partner.  
"How the hell do you do that, Pigtails?" he says after prying his face from the cement.  
"It's not all that hard, dude," Soul answers for her.  
Black Star glares at him, but is smart enough not to challenge him.  
"It's ok, Black Star, you just have to practice a bit more," Tsubaki says with her usual politeness.  
Maka wonders how Tsubaki can be so patient with him. He's far more idiotic than Soul is, almost to an intolerable level. And Maka knows Tsubaki loves him. She always has. Maybe she can get some advice about what to do with Soul.  
Tsubaki gives Maka a concerned look.  
"Maka, can I talk to you privately for a moment?" she asks.  
Maka walks with Tsubaki for a bit, leaving the boys behind to bicker over something.  
"Maka, your soul wavelength has changed," Tsubaki tells her. "It's giving off a lot of negative energy. Soul's is too. Is everything ok?"  
Damn her. Tsubaki could always read the two of them like an open book.  
"No," Maka answers hesitantly. "It's about Soul. I don't think... he likes me."  
"Well of course he does."  
"No, Tsubaki. I mean... romantically."  
"I know. He does."  
Maka's face and heart fills with hope. Tsubaki notices an immediate change in her soul wavelength, one Soul must have picked up on, too.  
"How do you know?"  
"Maka, I knew you two loved each other before you did yourselves. You've always had amazing resonance. It shows that you two love each other. I've been waiting for you two to announce it for years. Kid noticed it, too."  
"So... he does love me?"  
"Mhm. How did you not pick up on it?"  
"I... I didn't think he could love me."  
"Well let's go ask him, I sure he'll say yes," Tsubaki says as she grabs Maka's arm, dragging her as her face turns crimson.


	3. Sail the ship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, wow. Sorry guys, I have fallen way behind on posting this. I've actually already finished it on FF, if you guys care to go read that instead of waiting for updates here.

Soul can feel the change in Maka's soul wavelength even at the other end of the block. It's much more positive than before, which improves Soul's mood a little. Maybe Tsubaki's already helping Maka with whatever problem she has. He notices Tsubaki dragging Maka back towards him and Black Star, her face turning deeper shades of red. Before Soul can wonder why, she asks him something.

"Soul, do you love Maka?"

His eyes widen, and he feels his face grow hot. He opens his mouth to reply, but nothing comes out. Black Star starts laughing.

"No way! Hahahaha, Sharky loves Pigtails!" he manages through hysterical fits of laughter.

"Shut it, idiot!" Soul growls at him, cocking his fist back.

"You... you do love me?" Maka asks quietly.

Soul drops his arm, and his anger dies out as he looks at Maka. Tsubaki drags Black Star off, scolding him for making fun of Soul.

"Yeah," he says. "But it's not like you feel that way about me, right?"

"A-actually... I do," she says, staring at her feet.

Maka is surprised when Soul envelopes her. She tentatively wraps her arms around Soul's midsection. She feels something wet hit her shoulder, and realizes that Soul is crying. She squeezes close to Soul, burying her face into his neck. His embrace is tight, but it isn't painful. Suddenly Soul pulls away, wiping at his eye. Maka knows him well enough not to ask about it.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go kick Black Star's ass real quick," he says, returning to his usual demeanor.

"Why? Tsubaki's already yelling at him for making fun of you," Maka replies with a small smile, unsure of whether he really means it.

"Because he made fun of you, too. Poor dumbass probably didn't even realize it," Soul says with his crooked, toothy grin, hinting towards joking.

"It's fine. Tsubaki yelling at him is punishment enough. She'll probably make him apologize, too," Maka jokes, a bright smile lighting up her face.

"Alright, fine, I'll wait until then to punch him," Soul says, which makes her laugh.

The two walk home in a much better mood than when they left. Though they don't touch physically, their resonating souls make them feel closer than anyone can be. Their hearts beat together, and their minds think as one on what is the happiest day in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is clear! Feelings are known! But is their struggle over yet? Hell no! Let the fluff continue!


	4. Magic Cats and Nightmares

Soul bolts upright in bed, a very loud "No!" on it's way out of his mouth. His breathing is heavy as he paws at his chest. Only 1 scar, that's good. He calms himself as he tells himself it was only a nightmare. He's had them before, and he'll have them again. But this one, it terrified him. Because Maka got hurt in this one. And Soul was the one who caused it.

"Soul? Are you okay?" Maka asks from the doorway, her voice clearly sounding her concern.

"Yeah. It's just... a dream," Soul answers. He can't tell her about this one.

"It sounded more like a nightmare."

"It's fine. Why are you up anyways?"

"I couldn't sleep. I felt your soul wavelength change before you wake up. It was... scary."

"I'm fine, Maka. You don't have to worry."

"Okay. Can I sleep with you? It might help you calm down."

"Yeah, sure."

Soul moves over to let her in, and she climbs under the covers. Maka snuggles up close, and is amazed at how warm Soul is. Her hand falls on the scar that runs across his chest, and she recalls how he got it. It was the first time they met Crona. He'd attacked them, and Soul risked his life for hers. That was also the day Soul had been infected with the black blood that flowed through both their veins.

"Oh, I see how it is Soul. You've got room in there for Maka but not me?" Blair teases from the top of Soul's dresser.

"Get out, Blair!" Maka shouts, grabbing Soul's alarm clock and throwing it.

The magical cat leaps out of the way before scurrying through the door, giggling the entire way. Soul chuckles.

"There she is. You haven't yelled at anyone all week, Maka," he teases.

"Stupid cat needs to mind her own business," Maka grumbles, scooching closer to Soul.

"You enjoying yourself there?"

"Why wouldn't I? Most girls don't have the luxury of sleeping in the arms of the guy they love."

"Most girls live with their parents and don't hunt kishin souls."

"Well we can't help the second one, but I definitely can't tell Papa about this. He'd flip."

Soul realizes she's right. Spirit never did like him. He's bound to notice it sooner or later. They can't hide... whatever they are forever. Now that Soul thinks about it, they never did figure out what was happening between them. It's been a week since Tsubaki helped them confess, and while they've gotten closer emotionally, they hadn't really addressed the situation at all.

"Soul..." Maka mumbles to him.

"Yeah?"

"You're worried about something. What is it?"

They've been able to read each other's souls much more effectively since that day. It almost as if they can read each other's minds now.

"Well... I don't really know what we're doing. We aren't exactly dating. But we've changed."

"That's it?" Maka asks with a smile. "Fine, let's make it official. Ask me out, Soul."

"Um... alright. Will you go out with me Maka?" Soul awkwardly asks her.

"Mhm," Maka answers, planting a light kiss on his cheek. "Of course I will."

Maka buries her face into his side and quickly falls asleep. Soul's cheek ignites in warmth and he blushes, forgetting that he's already in bed with the girl.

"I love you, Maka," he says, kissing her forehead.

From the shadows of the corner, Blair happily watches them drift off to sleep. She's glad they finally made each other happy. They both deserve it, after all the hell they've been through. They deserve each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm totally not sorry, I had to include Blair at least once. But let the fluff continue! Also, for those who are wondering, this story takes place in the anime-verse, some time after Kishin Asura's defeat. Things have settled down quite a bit since then.


End file.
